Picture Day
Picture Day is the B-plot of the 7th episode of Odd Squad. Synopsis Olive and Otto must figure out why people in town are becoming plaid and striped! Learning Goal Algebraic Thinking: identifying number patterns Plot Olive and Otto are on a case where Donnie is making sandwiches- but is going backwards, un-making them. Olive uses a remote control to fix him, but accidentally makes him go way too fast. However, Ronnie is fine with this, since a lot of people are coming over very soon. Olive and Otto return to headquarters and get in line for the pictures for their photo ID. Otto is very excited, since his last photo was awful, but Oscar is taking a long time, and it’s not his turn yet. Otto is number 10 in line, and right now he’s on number 4. Olive explains that there are 6 people left in line, but at that moment, Ms. O arrives and sends them to the park- before they can take pictures. When they get there, they see a man with plaid skin. He explains that when he was having a picnic, there was a GONG and suddenly he couldn’t tell where his plaid blanket started and where he began! They have no gadget to fix it, but suddenly, Glenn arrives with his Glenn Gushers, juice with ten Glenntastic flavors, all of which are Glennlicious. They see a woman with striped skin, who tells the same story and says that now she doesn’t know where her blanket starts and she ends. They switch blankets, but Olive still doesn’t know what to do. Otto calls Orchid, number 8, and tells her to stall Oscar, make sure that Otto has enough time to come back and get a picture taken. Orchid decides to stall by knocking over all Oscar’s equipment, which is now taking him forever to pick up. Otto goes and gets a Glenn Gusher. The person in line can’t decide between the Glenntastic flavors- Berry Blue 2, Fruit Punch 4, Grape 8… Otto cuts in front of him and asks for something Glenntastic. Olive is examining their food, and finds nothing in common except Glenn Gushers. Olive tries to stop Otto from drinking it, but is too late, and Otto turns yellow and polka-dotted. Glenn explains that while everyone who drinks his drinks do look Glennderful, just Glennlax! He can fix them with the drink Melon 10. But he breaks his last one. The plaid man decides to get a new look, and drinks Berry Blue 2- which heals him! He realizes that since he drank Grape 8 to turn plaid, 8+2 made a 10, and by adding up to 10, he was healed! Glenn, the striped woman, and the agents go to the Mathroom. They determine that since the striped woman drank Strawberry 3, she should drink Tuna Melon 7. Otto had drank 9, so he knows that he has to get Plum 1. But Glenn had just sold the last one to the same man who had been in front of Otto earlier. Otto just barely grabs the drink, and drinks it to return to normal. He goes back and gets his picture taken. Unfortunately, it’s almost exactly identical to his photo from last year. Trivia * TBA Gallery Picture20day20thumb.jpg.resize.710x399.jpg Tumblr inline nqyzu1VKqE1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqz9s7pFPL1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqz9y2zu0X1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqz9qq2B141rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqza2kHTUA1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqza3rE00i1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqza6qobDF1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqza9d3VOu1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzadywD5w1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzach4jNR1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzafsLaMJ1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzamwIJcU1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzb1vgI2f1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzb5he5Lc1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzb9zQNib1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzcw267qi1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzcx3Fvfx1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzc4vzpyT1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzcyuwLTZ1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzd2zLhA81rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzdu0tTBO1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzdwoMJhr1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzdureIYD1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzdx0GqxV1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzdv9YCTf1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzdvoNpbc1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzdw6PVA81rv5alo 1280.jpg Category:Episodes Category:B-Plots Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Episodes